The Bruises Dont Lie
by TheLonelyStarKid
Summary: Kurt's back at McKinley and him and Blaine are no more but When Kurt finds himself a new man his feeling for Blaine soon surface and when he try's to get out of the relationship all he is left with is bruises and an unwanted boyfriend!will Blaine come bak
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note****: So my first FanFic be kind please. It's not really that good but im trying so here it ya and i Know the title sucks but**

**Summary: ****Kurt's back at McKinley and him and Blaine are no more after deciding a long distance relationship isn't working, so are know just friends but When Kurt finds himself a new man his feeling for Blaine soon surface and when he try's to get out of the relationship all he is left with is cuts, Bruises and an unwanted boyfriend.**

Chapter 1

Kurt hade been back at McKinley for about a month and apart from his break up with Blaine, Which was still awkward even though they hade agreed to stay friends, all was right with the world. Well Karofsky still threw the odd slushy at him and called him names every now and then but I wasn't anything the other gleeclubers didn't get ether so that was that. There was a rumor going round that a new transfer student was coming to the school "word has it he's well fit!" the glee girls and Kurt gossiped.

Kurt was fiddling with his hair looking at the mirror placed inside of his locker when and unfamiliar pupil walked past him staring right at his porcelain face. That must be the transfer student! But why is he looking at me Kurt thought. He was confused by this as the boy strutted down the hall moving everyone out of his way. The only reason Kurt could come up with for the pupils staring was that he was going to be another footballer who prayed on the screams of the weak. Kurt could only pray that another karofsky situation wouldn't happen. And as Kurt didn't believe in God he wouldn't be doing much praying.

A few days had past and this Transfer kid hadn't stopped staring at him whenever he walked past. Kurt was surprised that this mystery boy hadn't beaten him up yet infact the boy hadn't said anything to Kurt anything at all. It was the end of lunch and the porcelain boy was gathering his books for the next period when the Transfer student popped up startling Kurt. He jumped back taking a quick gasp of air. This was the day, the day Kurt had dreaded, the day the staring boy started the torment and daily beatings. Kurt was shocked when all the boy said was "Hi Kurt Hummel im Riley Shadrick and im here to ask you on a date … to breadsticks … if you want." Kurt couldn't believe it. That hunky, sexy man wasn't looking at him with hatred and disgust but with lust.

The small blue eyed boy looked up at Riley's dark green with flexes of hazel eyes and opened his mouth to talk but when nothing but air floated off his little plump lips he closed his mouth and just nodded. Riley smiled and handed a piece of paper to Kurt "call me" he said confidently.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A day had passed since riley had approached Kurt and all the small boy wanted to do was call him but in a desperate attempt not to seem needy he decided to wait a while, maybe play hard to get. Kurt's mind was buzzing and he couldn't help but have a great big grin on his face like a Cheshire cat. When he sat down to have lunch with Mercedes, in the cafeteria the first thing she said was "What's with you, did they send the next vogue early again?" Kurt replied with a chuckle in his voice "No you know the new transfer student!"

"The super sexy one." Mercedes stated with a grin on her face. "Ya well he's gay and he asked me out on a date!" In reply to this Mercedes just screamed and told him he had to accept as it was the perfect way to get over Blaine and the guy was smoking hot.

That night Kurt sat on his bed and prepared what he was going to say to Riley as he picked his ipone and started to dial the numbers that were written on the piece of paper riley hade given to him the other day. Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone went and just as Kurt was about to hang up a deep hunky voice answered "Hello this is Riley Shadrick speaking… Hello…Is anyone there…Kurt is that you?" Kurt started to panic forgetting what to say. "Urm hello Riley its Kurt. I was phoning to see about that date… To breadsticks." The voice on the other side of the phone replied "How could I forget. I've been waiting for this call all day." Kurt's heart melted when he said this and found himself slowly falling in love with the hench sexy boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

The night had come and Mercedes was round Kurt's house helping him prepare for the date, telling him what to say and how to act. Kurt had changed his outfit several times already, not wanting to scare Riley away with his unique dress sense or be to boring for him. He finally found the right outfit that wasn't too loud but was still unique to his style. Kurt was nervous his heart was pounding, He had only ever been on a date with Blaine and still that was different, they were friends first.

Kurt was about to walk out the front door when he turned to Mercedes and blurted out "I don't think I can do this!" Mercedes look at Kurt with a sympathetic look on her face. She put her hand and on Kurt's shoulder and sternly told him "Look Kurt you have always wanted a nice fit boyfriend and after Blaine you gave up hope but now's your chance so go get him tiger!" Kurt chuckled and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. He turned round and slowly walked towards his car. From behind Mercedes shouted "Good Luck!" and Kurt just smiled scared to the bone.

The car journey to the restaurant wasn't much better. It was completely silent apart from the sound of Kurt's deep breaths. In an attempt to calm himself down and give him some courage he started to blast out Lady GaGa's Born This Way. The next thing he knew he was pulling into the Breadsticks parking lot. It would be hard to find a space as it was one of breadsticks busiest nights and the small boy still didn't know how Riley got them a reservation at such short notice. He had finally found a space to park in and was walking towards the entrance when he saw Riley waiting outside for him. "Hi Riley, You know you didn't have to wait out here for me. It's freezing." Riley smiled at Kurt and simple said "Well this is what a gentleman does, and anyway I have thick blood so the cold doesn't get to me but I can see you starting to shiver so let's go in before you catch pneumonia." Kurt smiled remembering why it was he was so excited about this date.

The tall hunky boy opened the door and allowed Kurt to go in first. "Thank you." Kurt mumbled whilst blushing from Riley's mere kindness. There were never any awkward silences throughout the meal as once Riley had finish talking about himself and his interests Kurt would then share abit about himself and so on. Kurt really didn't need there to be a convocation as just looking at the tall boys dark green eyes with flexes of hazel brown was satisfying enough for him. Riley didn't care much for the convocation either as he loved to just look at Kurt's smile. He also thought that the way his cheeks went cherry red whenever Riley complimented him was so cute.

The night was drawing to a close and Riley was walking Kurt to his car, like the gentlemen that he was. "So this is it I hope we can do this again some time, I had a great time." Riley said with an ounce of sadness that the night was over. Kurt couldn't say anything to that and just went straight in for a kiss, right on the lips. He was surprised when the other boy didn't pull away and just kissed him back more passionately. Soon they weren't just kissing they where making out, in the parking lot, Kurt was slammed up against his car with his fingers running through Riley's long straight Justin Bieber like hair, which reminded him of the lead singer from Panic! At the disco, He only new what he looked like because Blaine loved that banned and was constantly playing one of there CDs in his car. This made Kurt think of Blaine and how he still loved him but as soon as he opened his eyes and saw the face of the gorgeous guy he was making out with in a parking lot those thoughts where banished. Riley pulled away unwillingly and told Kurt "WOW! I think its time you got home wouldn't want to worry your dad now" Kurt felt a little sad, that kiss was one of the best "Ow ok urm are we like you know …" Riley butted in

"What dating now, like boyfriends. Well we can if you want I mean I would be honored to be your boyfriend." Kurt hade the biggest smile on his face and once again his cheeks went as red as cherries. "I-I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt tried to say without screaming for joy. "Than that is what you shay have my dear!" Riley said in a very romantic fairytale way whilst he opened the door to Kurt's car. His Cherry red cheeks spread all over his porcelain face. "Thank you" Kurt murmured whilst he kissed the taller boy on the cheek and got into his car. The hunky boy closed the door and said goodbye waving as Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Kurt's life was starting to make up for the past couple of years. You see no-one would mess with him now that he walked down the corridors attached to one off the most powerful men in the school. There were no more slush facials, no more mean words. A couple of days ago Azimio got the balls to slushy Kurt and well lets just say Riley was lucky not to be suspended. All was good with Kurt and Riley at school but whenever Kurt was alone with him he always seemed to wish it was Blaine there with him and although it was Riley who stopped others from picking on him Kurt never really liked all the violence surrounded by him and sometimes it would scare the blue eyed boy.

Kurt and Riley both hade a free period together so decided to go back to the tall hunky boys house. Which was always empty because he lived with his uncle who actually hade a business in England and lived over there so was barely ever in the same country as Riley. The two boys sat on the couch and Riley hade his arm around Kurt's shoulder drinking a can of coca. Riley got up to put his can in the bin and said to Kurt "You know that new movie theatre that is opening down town, we should totally go see something tonight." Kurt got up from the couch and went to get another can out the fridge for himself "Ow I totally would but you see me and Mercedes are gonna go out and catch up tonight. Maybe another time." Riley's face started to go red with anger when Kurt said this. He pulled the smaller boy close to him grabbing his arm tight "OUCH! You're hurting me. LET GO!" Kurt squeaked beginning to get scared "SHUT UP! You are blowing me off for your fat friend!"

"HOW dare you cal..." Riley slaps Kurt and nearly nocks him off his feet. Tears start to run down Kurt's beautiful face. Riley grabs the can out Kurt's hand and throws it at the wall, denting the wall and making the can explode chucking coca everywhere. "Look what you've done Kurt, Look at the mess you've made!" The taller Boy grabs Kurt's hair and pushes him towards the puddle of coca.

Riley kicks the back of Kurt's knees forcing him to plummet to the ground "Clean it up! CLEAN IT UP! NOW!" Riley shouts at Kurt throwing a role of kitchen towel at him. Kurt, now covered in bruises, sobs whilst cleaning up the coca covered floor. The tall powerful boy goes and sits back down on the couch and puts the TV on. The puddle of coca is now growing bigger with the small boy's blood as he accidently slipped cutting his hand on the Brocken can. Once the mess was all cleaned up Riley forcefully told Kurt to go and clean himself up in the bathroom. Kurt did what he was told scared out of his mind. He wiped away the tears and found a bandage for his hand .A loud shout came from outside "Hurry up and get your but out here or ill come in there and do it myself!" at those words Kurt quickly scurried back to the couch and sat in silence for the rest of there free period. As Kurt was about to leave and go back to school Riley looked into his eyes and said "I want to see you here after school finishes if you are even 5 minuets late there will be consequences ok I have the rest of school off and don't even think about tell anyone about this you got that!" Kurt nodded and Riley forced him to kiss him. The blue eyes boy walked at a steady pace back to his car trying not to cry.

Kurt was in his car in the parking lot at school when the bruise on his face started to show. It was lucky that Kurt always kept some spare makeup with him, so just before entering the school he covered up the bruises with makeup or by using the spare clothes he kept in the back incase some jerk decided to slushy him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It hade been about 3 weeks from when the unforgettable incident hade happened and things hade calmed down abit. Well every now and then Kurt would get the odd bruise from Riley but never because of something he hade done, it was just when Riley got angry. So Kurt hade planned to break up with him. It was going to be quick and swift and after it was said Kurt would get out of there as quick as possible. Now a better idea would be to do it at Kurt's house or somewhere populated but Riley barely ever let Kurt out of his sight and they never went to Kurt's house any more so Riley's house really was the only place.

It was the night, the night he would do it he, the night he would end the tragic relationship. Kurt actually did pray this time he prayed long and hard that nothing would happen and he would be safe. The two boys where in the house and Kurt just turned around to face Riley and blurted it out "Im breaking up with you because you have a wild temper and im scared of you." Before Kurt could even move Riley hade grabbed him and pushed him into the corner of the kitchen cabinet, taking a bit chunk out of the side of his hip. Blood was everywhere but that didn't stop Riley as he continued to kick and punch the little Kurt. Riley stopped for one second to catch is breath so Kurt gathered all the strength he hade left and ran. He ran out the door and into the car locking all the doors. Riley ran out after him and started to bang on the windows. Luckily for Kurt all the windows were reinforced because of all the times the stupid football player's hade smashed them in. Kurt climbed into the backseat where the windows where tinted so Riley couldn't see him. The blue eyed boy pulled out a first aid box from underneath the seat, he hade gone through quite a few of these since his relationship with Riley started, Kurt pulled up his top and started to rape a bandage around his hip stopping the bleeding.

By this time Riley hade gone inside and given up so the boy climbed back into the front seat and drove away with tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks. It hurt every time he took a step and it hurt every time he took a breath but all could do was suck it up and hope that no one noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Kurt's wounds hade just about healed when he saw Riley for the first time since the breakup. He tried everything to avoid him but when Kurt was walking to his car after school Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him away and into his car. The smaller boy was scared out of his mind dreading what the taller boy would do to him. They reached Riley's house and he forced Kurt out the car and into the building. Tears where now rushing down Kurt's face like rivers.

As soon as they were inside and the door was closed Riley started to shout "WHY DID YOU DO IT! WHAT DID I DO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" His eyes started to well up with tears but Kurt new to well that this only to try and get him to stay. "THERES SOMEONE ELSE ISNT THERE! YOURE CHEATING ON ME!" Riley shouted getting louder and getting closer to Kurt. "No no there's no-one else it's just" Kurt pleaded. The taller boy grabbed Kurt's arm once again bringing him closer to him. "IT'S JUST WHAT! IT'S JUST WHAT!" Riley shouts deafening Kurt. The smaller boy couldn't hold it in any longer and the words simply fall out his mouth "I'm still in love with Blaine." Riley looked angrier than he had ever looked before. There was a pause where no-one did anything and they just stood there and for a split second Kurt thought that maybe The hench boy would just let him go. Ow how he was wrong! Riley quickly grabbed the wine glass beside him and smashed it over Kurt's head and before Kurt could fall to the ground Riley took him by the shirt and threw him into the floor length mirror behind him. Riley didn't stop there he proceeded to kick and punch him until blood was coming from everywhere and to stop him from screaming in pain Riley need Kurt in the chest winding him and the left and Kurd lay there gasping for air.

There were pieces of glass every where and glass from the mirror was now covering his back and sticking into his leg. Kurt new he didn't have long before he lost consciousness and no-one would look for him for a while as he had said he was going to the library and wouldn't be home till late. The poor boy couldn't move his legs so used his arms to pull himself across the floor towards the landline as his iphone hade been crushed in the attack. He lifted his arm up knocking the phone to the ground and he began to dial 911.

"Hello I need am ambulance" Kurt whispered as he hadn't enough breath say it any louder and then began to tell the person on the other side of the address of Riley's house. "Come qui…" and Kurt lay on the floor covered in blood almost lifeless. "Hello…Hello...HELLO!" came a voice from the telephone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

The Hudson-Hummel Household 

RING! RING! RING! The phone went constantly. "GOD! Im coming" Burt Hummel said to himself as he rushed to the phone "Hello…"

"Hello is this Mr. Hummel?"

"Yes how can I help?"

"Um im afraid it's your son Kurt he's here at the hospital and it doesn't look promising."

"What! Im on my way."

"Who was that dear?" Mrs. Carole Hudson-Hummel asked Burt. Burt turned around and Carole seeing the tears gather in Burts eyes says "What is it?" she asked more worried now. "Um it's Kurt he's in the hospital and it serious." Burt says confused about what he was just told. Finn turns around from the TV and says with a scarred tone in his voice "WHAT!" Carole tacking charges tells Finn to turn off the TV and Burt to get his keys and they all rush out the door and get in the car.

The car ride was dead silent and Burt broke nearly all the speeding limits. All three of them rushed up to the reception asking where Kurt Hummel's room was and she pointed down corridor saying "its room 431, room 431." The 3 of them all muter what sounds like a thank you and run down the corridor looking for room 431. Burt freezes as he walks into the room to see Kurt with wires and tubes every where but the one that holds his attention the most is the massive tube going into his mouth. Finn pushes past Burt but as soon as he sees Kurt lying there lifeless tears start to stroll down his face.

**Authers Note: There may be abit of a wait for the next chapter because im still workin on it but hope you like the story so far !**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A few hours later

…

Finn, sat in the corner of the hospital room, he decided that nothing would change unless they took action and texted Blaine:

To: Blaine

From: Finn

U nd 2 com quick

Kurt in Lima General Hospital

Don't lok gd. He nd u

Finn always new that Kurt still loved Blaine even though he didn't say it and he thought that this would the best thing for him.

To: Finn

From: Blaine

WAT! B there as

Soon as pos!

…

1 Hour Later

…

Blaine came crashing through the corridor and burst through the door out of breath but froze when he saw Kurt on life support and cuts and bruises all over him. Blaine pulled a chair up to the side of the bed, he grabbed Kurt's hand and silent tears began to fall down his face. One of the doctors walked into the room, she had a very broken look on her face as if some one had just yanked out her heart but Blaine new that it was probable all an act as she had probable done this a thousand times. Despite this Blaine immediately stood up as she walked in and he bombarded her with questions "What Happened? Will he be all right? Will he wake up?" Burt quickly butted in before he could ask any more questions "Let her talk Blaine." And Burt put his arm around the distraught boy trying to comfort him. "Thank you. Well the next couple of days will be critical for Kurt but I must push that there is only a small chance that he will wake up and if he does there will almost certainly be some kind of brain damage as the trauma to his head was extensive." The kind doctor said as calmly as she could trying to put the small blue eyed boys condition into words that Burt, his family and Blaine would understand.

Blaine sunk back into his seat remembering the day that Him and Kurt broke up.

…

(FLASHBACK)

…

"Hay, how is my teenage dreamer?" Blaine chuckled down the phone to his Boyfriend. "Soz can't talk, bye." Kurt rushed out the words hanging up the phone. Blaine sat in his dorm room all alone, suddenly felt hurt and annoyed that Kurt didn't want to talk to him, that Kurt didn't have time for his boyfriend. You see before Kurt always made time for Blaine always. But those angry feeling soon turned on himself and he began to get annoyed at himself. He felt that he was holding his teenage dreamer back and that maybe it was time to let Kurt go and spread his wing. What Blaine didn't Know was that he had called right while his boyfriend was in an after school detention, for doodling about how much he love Blaine on one of his work books.

Kurt had felt so bad about handing up on Blaine without an explanation he was going to call him as soon as he got home. But when the blue eyed boy did call Blaine, well it was just to late. "Hi Blaine look …" The curly haired boy stopped Kurt mid sentence "Urm you know Kurt I think its time you went out into the world and spread your wings and well the long distance relationship just isn't working. But I hope we can still be friends. Call me if you wanna grab a coffee … as friend's bye." Kurt didn't get the chance to tell Blaine he was sorry, so he just sat there in his room in shock at what had just happened and tears slowly started to run down Kurt's face.

…

(END OF FLASHBACK)

…

"Do you know what happened to him?" Carole asked not really wanting to know the answer. "It looks like he was attacked." The kind lady replied as Carole put her arm around Burt. "ATACKED!" Finn shouted jumping up from his seat looking surprised "Yes he was found in a house on Walkers Street it looked as if someone hade smashed a glass on his head and then he was thrown into a mirror. It really does shock me at what some people are capable of these days. I'm sorry." The young women said trying to give Finn some piece of mind. "Wait Walker Street, that's where Riley, lives!" Kurt's brother said confused "Kurt's boyfriend Riley." Burt added. "Kurt has a boyfriend?" Blaine question in the back. "Ex-boyfriend" Finn stated. The doctor trying to understand what was going on said "Wait so you are saying you think that Kurt's ex-boyfriend 'Riley' did this. I mean I would make sense as we found bruise not from the attack but from days and even weeks ago, He also had a massive gash out of his hip"

"What!" Burt shouted furious now. "Ow now it makes sense, you see when Riley and Kurt first started dating Kurt was almost as happy as when Him and Blaine had dated, but I think that was just cause no one would pick on him anymore cause people where scared of Riley ya but then he started to get real sad and all, you know, he wasn't himself but then one day Kurt came home and was limping and when I questioned him about it he just said that he had twisted his ankle but he also mentioned that day that he hade broken up with Riley, He wouldn't say why … But this was all a couple weeks ago?" Finn explained making sense of everything. "Ill contact the police!" the nice doctor said as she walked out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I should go Kurt probable wouldn't want me here." Blaine murmured to himself "What do you mean of course he would." Finn announced. "Look Finn I was the one that dumped Kurt and plus he's moved one he got a boyfriend, He wont want me here when … if he wakes up." Blaine answered with tears welling up in his eyes again. "Blaine, Kurt never stopped loving you. Even though he never said it I could see it in his eyes. The day you broke up with him he wouldn't stop crying. He Loved You. And I can tell that you still love him so he needs you now more than ever! And Kurt will wake up!" The tall football player argued. "Ok." Blaine backed down with a faint smile on his face.

Nearly 3 weeks had passed and there was no improvement in Kurt's condition but Blaine hadn't left his side once. All the members of the glee club had come and seen him at least 3 times and Mrs. Anderson had come down to give Blaine some clothes and hope that maybe seeing here would make him come home for just one night so he could get a descent nights sleep but He declined politely scared that if he left something would happen.

Blaine was sat by Kurt's bed holding his hand with his head down, Burt was sat in the corner reading a new paper, Carole was out buying groceries and Finn hade just walked in the room strait from school. Blaine's eyes were red and puffy with big bags under them when, minding all the tubes and wires, he got close to Kurt's ear and whispered "Come on Kurt were all waiting on you, please… I love you!" Blaine pulled away when suddenly Kurt started to coke. "HELP! WE NEED A DOCTOR IN HERE NOW!" Burt screamed at the top of his voice out to the corridor. Nurse started to pile in saying "Hang on Kurt, I need you to breath out when I pull on the tube." Another turned to Burt and said "He's started to breath on his own now so we are just taking the tube out his mouth" Blaine was relieved as it was that tube he hated the most, it made Kurt look weak and powerless like he was already dead.

A few coughs came from Kurt as they pulled the tube out but his eyes remained shut. The nurse turned to face them all again and politely said "Kurt will probable be awake soon but you need to prepare for the worse, who nose what the head trauma has done." The three boys nodded as the fleet of nurses walked back out the room. The curly haired boy re-took his position at Kurt's bedside praying that he would wake up soon. It wasn't long before Kurt opened his eyes and a quite voice said to Blaine "I love you too!"

Blaine just smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

Before they new it Kurt's doctor came in and started to do some routine checks, "Blood pressure looks good cuts seem to be healing well, Ok Kurt do you remember the events that brought you here to the hospital?" "Urm the – thing I remember – R-Riley – me." Kurt whispered as his voice was still weak. "Kurt!" Blaine said with concern "What?" The small boy replied confused at why every one was looking at him. The doctor pulled out a little flash light and shone it in Kurt's eyes she then turned round "I'm sorry to say this but it seems as if Kurt has suffered some brain damage due to the trauma to his head. We will need to do some tests to see the extent of the damage done but at the moment it looks like it's only his dialogue that has been affected." "In what way has it been affected?" Carole said trying to stay calm. "Well he seems to be forgetting world in his sentences and skipping things…" The young doctor said before being cut of by Kurt "Hello! I am – the room. Please – to me!" "Ow Kurt!" Burt said walking over to Kurt and giving him a hug. "Ow – understand." The small boy whimpered understanding what was happening.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt was laid on his hospital bed, with tears in his eyes, being wheeled into his room and when he looked up he saw them all of them, the whole glee club was stood covering one side of the blank cold hospital wall. The small boy whipped his eyes scared to talk. The nurse placed the bed in the centre of the room and Blaine sat down at his place besides Kurt's bed. All the gleeclubbers rushed towards the blue eyed boy asking him questions and telling him how life's been. "So how bad is the hospital food?" Santana said playing it cool. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder to try and reassure him that it would all be ok. "Well, - is really bad. I wish – was at h- … was at h-…" Kurt started to panic. He couldn't say the word, he didn't know it. "Home, you wish you were at home" Blaine said trying to comfort the boy he loved. "I wish you were at home to." Finn said with a smile on his face and with that all the glee kids carried on with the convocation, laughing and smiling as if Kurt hade never forgotten that word or missed out the others in his sentence. Kurt's attention was drawn to two people stood at the door to his room, they were the police, the small boy had been dreading this, he really didn't want to re-live his last moments with Riley.

The two people walked into the room slowly, one women and one man, as the other glee members began to notice the new additions to the room they all started to leave saying they were going to get a coffee but as Blaine got up Kurt grabbed his wrist preventing him from leaving and when the curly haired boy went to sit back down the small boy whispered into his ear "Please – I might – your help." Blaine nodded and held the other boys hand. Kurt didn't say it but he was scared, that's why he wanted Blaine to stay, it was because he was scared, scared to be alone, scared that Riley would come back, scared that he would never get better, he was just so scared. Every time someone slammed a door the poor boy would jump and every time someone touched him except Blaine he would flinch and every time he heard something smash, a plate a glass… a mirror, he would start to cry and shiver from fright.

One of the police officers got out a note pad and asked "Would you be up to telling use what happened with you and the 'Riley' Boy?" Kurt nodded but anyone could see the frightened little boy in his eyes. The blue eyed boy took a big breath and started at the beginning "It all – when I wanted – go out – Mercedes and he – really angry, he urm he, he s- …" "Slapped?" "Ya thanks

Blaine. Then – cut my hand – a coke can. But he was – controlling and he – always gave – bruises. One time – he wanted to sleep – me but I said no so – he punched me and … and" "R-Raped you!" "Uhuh" Kurt whimpered as tears started to roll down both his and Blaine's face "I broke – with him and – threw … urm he threw …" "me" "Ya he – me into – kitchen cabinet so – ran and ran. A few days – he dragged me to – house and he hit – with a glass and he threw me – a mirror and hit me –hit me and hit me, then – left and he ran." Kurt closed his eyes to try and forget about it and to keep the tears back but somehow they still managed to run down his porcelain face. The policemen saw how upset and scared he was and left saying "Thank you we have enough information now and we are truly sorry for what happened to you we will do everything we can to find this jerk."

Once the police hade left and the door was closed Kurt turned to face Blaine and sobbed into his shoulder. The older boy took Kurt's slim and perfect face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, not Knowing what Kurt's reaction would be to this sine of affection would be but to his surprise the blue eyed boy simple nudged over in his bed, with slight discomfort from his shattered leg and Brocken ribs, and signaled the curly haired boy to get on the bed. With out a glimpse of hesitance Blaine got up onto the bed and lay down with Kurt in his arms. For the first time since the accident they both slept like a baby not waking up once. The other gleeclubers hade seen the police leave and decided to go back to the hospital room but once they got there and saw the beautiful sight of Kurt and Blaine asleep in each others arms they all decided that maybe it would be best to go back the next day. Snap! Snap! Went the sound of a camera "What are you doing Rachel!" Sam said abruptly "Yearbook photo opportunity, they look so sweat." Rachel answered back. Everyone just laughed and walk out the hospital with great smiles on there faces.

**Authors Note:****May take a while for new chapters cause i got school and everything starting again so im gonna be busy and im a slow typer so takes a while to type up plus i think of all this stuff up of the top of my head.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning:**** This chapter dose include rape so be aware!**

**Authors Note:**** Sorry it took awhile but I was so busy!**

Chapter 11

2 month hade past and the day had finally come, the day that Kurt could finally go home. He had been in rehab centre for 6 weeks trying to get his speech back to normal and to help him walk again as the glass from the mirror he was thrown into hade penetrated his back. His speech had improved considerably but was still far from what it was before and the poor boy could stand up now but his left leg was still in a thigh length cast.

Kurt was sat up on a bed in one of the hospital rooms with Blaine waiting to be discharged and only three things worried him;

1) He didn't own any clothes that would go well with the cream color of his cast.

2) He was scared that people would be mean to him or pity him because of his speech defect.

3) He was scared to be left alone as Riley still hadn't been caught and might come after him.

But all these worries were sent to the back of his mind as he looked at his hand and saw the curly haired boy who was holding it. They where officially dating again now, although the only date they hade been on was to the horrid cafeteria in the rehab centre, but that didn't matter to Kurt as just looking at Blaine's slightly tanned beautiful face was good enough for him.

Kurt hade laid back in the bed and decided to close his eyes and cherish this moment as it was so peaceful and calm. Mr. and Mrs. Hummel where out side at reception signing some papers and Finn was at school. Blaine hade gone back to school whilst Kurt was in rehab but spent every second he could get free with Kurt, In fact he even transferred to McKinley and was staying with his aunt who only lived half an hour away from the school. The curly haired boy took this day off to be with his boyfriend to reassure him as he thought it would be quite stressful moving out of the hospital where Kurt felt safe and had mad friends.

BANG!CLICK! Went the door as someone slammed it shut and locked it, preventing anyone else from coming in. The two boys jumped as they where woken from there sleep by the crashing of the door. "Wh- ." Kurt mummers still fazed from his sleep. As the blue eyed boy regained his sight full his eyes widened with fright and he started to shout "RILEY! GET - ! PLEASE DON'T - ME! PLEASE!" Sobs started to come from Kurt and tears drenched his face. Riley was surprised at the scared boys missing words. Blaine stood up as soon as he head the porcelain boy say Riley, at first he didn't know who the stranger was but now he realized it was the infamous Riley "You touch him and ill kill you!" Blaine threatened. "Aaahhh you must be Blaine the coward that still managed to steal my boyfriend, my punching bag, my toy!I see hes all fucked up in the speech area!" The tall muscley boy calmly said as his rebuttal. "He is not yours any more!" Blaine staid trying to calm himself and stay strong for Kurt who was curled up at the headboard of the bed frozen in fright with a tear stained face. "Ow so he belongs to you now. Well I can't have that now can I!" Riley stated whilst punching the curly haired boy in the face knocking him out. Kurt sat on the bed not able to moved because of his casted leg "wh-what are are - g-going to do - me?" He whimpered. The tall boy sat on the bed beside Kurt and started to unbutton his silky shirt uncovering the scars that the glass had left. "You are my property Kurt and im never gonna let you forget that. Im gonna brand you. Im gonna hurt you. You're going to be so fucked up that you won't let anyone touch you, that no one will want to touch you. Cause Kurt your damaged goods baby! When you want to have sex with that helpless dwarf all youll see is me!" Riley Got out a scalpel and started to carve the initials R.S in to the poor boys chest just over his heart, which was pounding furiously. "I own this heart! I own you!" The tall boy whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt tried to hold back the screams he didn't want to satisfy the boy who was now sat on top of him in the straddle position.

Riley finished branding Kurt and although the pain was still there the poor boy calmed slightly hoping that the hunk sat on top of him would leave but it was far from over. Kurt had closed his eyes not wanting to look at the monster in front of him but the next thing he heard was the zipper on the tall boy's pants being undone and before he could say anything he felt Riley's erection on his upper thigh. Why him? Why did he have to go through this? Why was all the worlds crap chucked on him? Just as Kurt was about to beg him not to do it again, do anything but rape him he felt it. Riley had pulled Kurt's pants and navy blue boxers down and was now inserting him self into the blue eyed boy. The tall boy started to trash and moaned with pleasure but Kurt couldn't hold in the pain any more he screamed, he screamed for his life, for Blaine. He screamed hoping that someone would come and help but he already new that this ward was deserted at this time and his parents where probable to far away to hear him. Riley quickly put his hand over the poor boys mouth and speed up the thrusting in his hips and a punishment and then it happened he climaxed inside the young boy and let out a groan of happiness. Tears poured from the porcelain boys beautiful face and ran over the hunky boy's hand.

Riley got off the bed and pulled his pants up re-organizing himself. He kissed Kurt on the fore head and walked to the door but he was met by Blaine who quickly waked him over the head with a fire extinguisher. Whilst Riley lay in a pile on the ground Blaine unlocked the door and pressed and big red button that would get them help and before he could get his bearings he ran over to Kurt and hugged him tight but the other boy didn't hug back infact he seemed to flinch away. Kurt's face was blank, emotionless, like all the life hade been sucked out of him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The doctors and nurses had just finished tidying Kurt up when the young dreary doctor pulled Burt Hummel out of the room "Physically he is ok but mentally and emotionally it's going to be an up hill well more like mountain climb." At those words Burt collapsed onto a seat in the corridor, his hands clasped together and covering his mouth almost as if he were praying but before he could say a single little word huge sob's and gigantic tears rushed down his ruff dry face. The doctor knelt down beside him and patted him on the back "We all need to stay strong for Kurt, in need to get him better we need to have a positive vibe. Ok!" Burt looked up at the young lady knelt beside him and he wiped the tears from his face "Ok" He mumbled as he walked back into the room to go and comfort his son.

Blaine was in another examining room getting butterfly stitches in the cut he hade on his head from the fall earlier but he was not happy with being away for his boyfriend. Even if it was still only in a room down the hall from him. The curly haired boy felt responsible for what had happened. He should have been stronger, He should have fought back, He should have killed that evil Riley boy when he got the chance. The nurse told the boy that he needed to rest and that it would be a wise idea to go home for a few days as his friend would be alright. Blaine didn't listen to the nurses words of advice and as soon as he was patched up he rushed back to hospital room where Kurt lay. The boy lay on the bed almost lifeless he didn't move, except when some one touched him and he flinched away, he didn't speak and his eyes where constantly looking up at the ceiling, the cold dirty ceiling. The curly haired boy walked into the room hoping that his boyfriend would be sat up laughing and smiling ready to go home but all he saw was what he saw an hour ago and 2 hours before that and 3 hours before that, All he saw was the body of his lover, his boyfriend, his soul mate, his best friend, All he saw was a person empty inside, drained from all the pain.

…

Kurt hadn't spoken for a week for two weeks even and everyone had decided that it would be best to keep him at the hospital until his mental health made at least a little progress as they didn't want him doing anything stupid. Blaine had just come to the hospital straight from school knowing that Kurt would be on his own as Burt and Carole were at work and Finn was at Football practice. He threw his school bag onto the chair the other side of the room and sat right next to his boyfriend, He took is hand ignoring the flinch and started to talk about his day knowing that the blue eyed boy could hear him "Ow man, Today was so boring and btw Mercedes wants you back at school soon cause she is planning another protest for her tots. You should have been there in glee club, Finn was trying to dance, you no how he is, ya and he ended up hitting Rachel in the face. I no I shouldn't but I couldn't stop laughing…Come on Kurt you can't just not talk for the rest of your life. I need you we all do. Please just try. Please do it for me. I wanna have a convocation with you and it not just be me talking. Please!" Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine, this was the first piece of movement from him from the last 2 weeks. "Help me my h- my h-…" "Head?" "Ya – head hurts." Kurt mumbled under his breath. "Ow ya they put you on some new meds, they said this might be one of the side effects. Ill go get someone." Blaine said trying to be reassuring but still quite confused at the poor boys reaction to his words. "Wait! Please don't – me - don't bring anyone - here I don't – to see anyone – you. – don't wanna – hurt again." Kurt replied with fear in his eyes. "Don't worry no ones going to hurt you and im not goin anywhere." The curly boy said still trying to piece together the other boys' sentence, His speech had obviously gotten a lot worse since the…rape…But from the split second Kurt had said about not wanting to be hurt again and not wanting to see anyone, he new that this was gonna be harder than anyone thought.

Blaine took out a math's book from his bag and climbed onto the bed trying not to touch Kurt's still casted leg. Laid on the bed with his back up against the headboard the curly haired boy was doing his homework and Kurt was wrapped around his waist asleep on the other boys delicious six pack. It wasn't long before Mr. and Mrs. Hummel came in but before they could speak Blaine put a finger to his mouth and signaled them to be quite. "Why didn't you tell us that he hade moved and interacted with you?" Burt whispered "I think he's scared of everyone else he wouldn't let me get a nurse and said he didn't want to see anyone cause he didn't want to be hurt again, I tried to call you but he stopped me." The curly haired boy whispered as quietly as he could. The adults nodded and sat down on some chairs at the end of the room. For once in a long time there was a slight bit of happiness in the room.

**Authors Note:**** Soz if there are any major cock ups I got a Massive and I Massive head ache. I will try and do another chapter tomoz but I got a tone of homework to do so don't get pissed if I don't do it. Thx for reading pls Review because they put a smile on my face and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**1 week since Kurt started to talk again and he was now being discharged, although everyone was on edge that day as the poor little boy had only just began to feel safe in the four walls of his room at the hospital and occasionally left to sit behind the reception desk and have a chat with the nurses, Which he made sure he new everything about. You see the blue eyed boy didn't trust ANYONE any more, well with the exception of Blaine, he was also the only person that he allowed to touch him. He jumped eveytime there was a loudish noise and became very scared eveytime he saw someone he didn't know. Kurt tried very hard to hide his anxiety but one thing he justcouldn't hide was his depression, everyone saw it. He wasn't the same, How could he after what hade happened, he depended souly on Blaine and would distance himself from every one else.**

**The porcelain figure hobbled down the corridor on his crutches glad that the place was deserted of people he didn't know. Finn and Blaine carried his bags as his parents signed him out. Smiles had creped onto everyone's faces, everyone but Kurt's. He didn't really want to leave the hospital it was his home now and he felt safe there, but he was also scared of going back to reality. He had been away from it for far too long and the thought of being in the crowded corridors of school again sent shivers down his spine. Kurt had stopped just in front of the slidey doors, he was afraid, afraid to leave the only place he felt safe anymore. Blaine saw his boyfriend's hesitance and with a free hand he slowly rubbed Kurt's back and mumbled into his ear "Come on im here ill be here every step of the way." With those words of encouragement the broken boy stepped out into the cold winter's air. He couldn't help but think about how last time he hade been out side he had felt the summer breeze against his skin.**

**The Drive to the Hummel household was dead silent but the entrance to the house was even worse. Kurt was shaking, his face pale with fright. Finn hade suggested they have a welcome home party but he called it off at the last minute and now he was so very thankful that he hade as all the people, willing friends, might have just frightened the poor kid to death. They where all stood in the lounge waiting for someone to make a move first but no one expected it to be Kurt. He simply said "I think - go to my room. Thank - ." And left jumping up the stairs on his crutches. Blaine soon followed him hoping that everything would get back to normal soon. The curly haired boy reached his soul mates room in no time and opened the door chucking the bags in his hands on the over sized bed. "Sooooooo what is like being back home?" Blaine said cautiously trying to fill the silence "Well to - honest, not - great, I can't - it gives me - nice warm fuzzy - inside." Kurt said with a hint of attitude. "Have you been taking your meds?" The curly haired boy questioned "Which ones?" Kurt answered not particularly bothered. Kurt hade been subscribed so many drugs:**

**Painkillers**

**Anxiety drugs **

**Stuff for his leg**

**Stuff for his speech**

**Other drugs to help with the head trauma **

**And his least favorite Anti-Depressants**

"**All of them!" Blaine said in a stern voice **

"**I don't - all - them!"**

"**Yes, Yes you do!"**

"**NO! Now get – my case about - !"**

"**What about the anti-depressants?"**

"**I – you, I don't – them!"**

"**This is unbelievable! Obviously you do!" The argument was being heard downstairs but they all decided that what Blaine was saying was for the best. "There's – point in taking - ."**

"**What! Of course there is" A hint of concern rising in Blaine's voice. "Im damaged goods. – Said, he told – I belonged to him and – every time I – my shirt off there – is. He branded - , I belong to –!" Tears started to run down the poor boys face as the curly haired boy ran over and hugged him saying "You don't belong to anyone. Not me of him and your gonna prove him right ok. Your gonna take ****all ****your meds and your going to get better and after you settle down here your gonna come back to school with me and I am going to be in every lesson of yours and im never going to let you out of my sight and you are going to come back to glee club and we are all going to live the rest of out lives to the full. Ok do you think that you can do that for me buddy?" a small whimper came from Kurt that sounded like a yes.**

**The two boys where sat on the big bed and Kurt pulled out a small bottle of what looked like anti-depressants, Blaine grabbed the bottle of water from the bedside table and gave the boy and node and a smile. Kurt popped of the cap and took one of the pills in his hand and threw it into his mouth with a gulp of horrid water. "we should really get you one of those medicine sorter things cause if you were to like get confused mixed'em up well that wouldn't be so great!" A small chuckle came from the blue eyed boy at Blaine's words of wisdom "Ya!" Kurt replied with a smile on his face. He hadn't smiled or laughed for a long time it almost felt like a alien emotion but still it felt good and it was at that moment that he new that things would start to get better and maybe he could be normal again, Well as normal as Kurt was before Riley had come along. **

**Authors Note:****Hay the story isnt finished yet so keep reading and i no someone commented about spelling and grammer and i just wanna say thanks for the words of advise that is an area i totally suck in i rely completely on my spell check cause im kinda Dislexic when it comes to spelling but im working on it so thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The first day back and well lets just say Kurt was nervous very nervous. Luckily Blaine stayed at the Hummels all night for moral support. The blue eyed boy put on his Alexander McQueen sweeter and the jeans he unwillingly cut up to fit over his cast. As he hobbled down stairs the smell of bacon filled the hall way and as he entered the kitchen there sat Blaine scoffing his face with a bacon butty, Kurt sat down at the seat that had a bacon sandwich in front of it and neatly laid out where a variety of different colored pills. He took the medication with his class of orange juice (Fresh of course) and took a few nibbles of his sandwich.

"You know you gonna need to eat abit more than that" Blaine said with his face still stuffed with Bacon and bread "I'm not h- h- …" "Hungry?" "Ya" Kurt said trying to cover up his obvious fright of going back to school. "Ok but I will be making shure you eat ALL your lunch!" Blaine said then turned to Kurt and whispered in his ear "Its going to fine Kurt don't worry im here for you. Baby steps remember Baby steps." With that the poor boy forced a smile and put his lunch box in his bag. Carole, who was stood at the sink turned around and quickly passed the blue eyed boy a pill bottle "Ow don't forget these, im not entirely shore what these ones are for but you need to take them with your lunch." She smiled and placed the little cylinder in his hand. "Thanks" Kurt said sarcastically. "Blaine you make sure he takes them ok!" Carole said with a bit of concern. Blaine finished what he was eating and replied "Yes Mrs. Hummel I most certainly will, im not letting him out of my sight. Now we need to go Kurt or we will be late!" Blaine said forcefully "You still need to clean your teeth" Kurt said trying to stall "Ill take a strong breath mint now come on!" Blaine said not giving to his boyfriend "FINE!" Kurt almost shouted as he picked up his crutches and stormed out the best he could.

To both of there surprise the two boys got to school early and as they walked down the hall a few heads turned. Obviously the rumors hade spread about what had happened. Kurt just kept his head down in an attempt to hide the scar on his four head from the wine glass. He felt so ugly. When they reached the poor boys locker Blaine took his boyfriends chin in his hand and pulled it up saying "You are gorgeous and perfect and I love scars, I think they are sexy!" Somehow he new what the other boy was thinking but they where pulled out of that moment when Kurt flinched at the sound of a locker being slammed shut behind him. Things only got worse when the blue eyed boy opened his locker to stared in the face with a picture of him a Riley smiling, He froze. Blaine saw this and quickly grabbed the photo and ripping it into a thousand pieces, he then threw it into the bin beside him "He isn't here anymore and he's not going to hurt you cause im gonna protect you courage!" The porcelain boy looked up when he said that famous word that helped him confront Karofsky when they met. Kurt was still scared of Karofsy but felt like what he could do to him would be nothing compared to what Riley did and that he was getting threw what the Hunky boy did to him so the school bully didn't see to bad. The two boys walked to there first lesson but before they could get there was bombarded with gleeclubbers hugging and kissing the two boys,

**Authors Note:****Soz this is abit short compared to others ive done but I gotta go to bed and yes I am that young that my over protective parents still give me a bed time but ya anyway ill try to update soon and beware this story might come to an end soon!Ow ya and someone said something about beta and this story so who ever that was go ahead and work your magic as long as you don't some how steel this and make millions with it lol ****Good night my fanficers **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Kurt wasn't the same person he was before and everyone could see it, he never wanted to do solos anymore in glee club well infact he hadn't even sung a single thing since he came back to school. It wasn't hard to realize why. Kurt had trouble speaking, what if he couldn't remember a word or just skipped stuff out? Blaine had noticed that his boyfriend friend was not to say anything at all and when he hade to it was always one or two word sentences. The curly haired boy was worried for his princess, he new that Kurt saw a councilor but the porcelain boy never talked about it, well he never talked about much anymore. Blaine new he hade to do something and fast because prom was coming up and his soul mate had already dropped a few hinters that he wasn't planning on going. Even when Kurt was at Dolton most of the two boys convocation was about how much Kurt was looking fall word to prom and the perfect outfit to wear.

Blaine was stood in the queue waiting to get his two lattes, Kurt preferred to stay in the car…With the doors locked, when it suddenly came to him! The curly haired boy opened the door to his car and passed one of the two thermal cups to the passenger on the other seat. He climbed in and placed his own drink in the cup holder, starting the car and driving off with a mischievous smile on his face. Usually the skinny boy would be fretting about where the older boy was taking him but because of the medication he hade to take he was fast asleep on the passenger seat a slight bit of slobber crawling out his mouth as he drawled on his boyfriends shoulder.

The car was now parked in a large car park with only a few other vehicles in it, Blaine slowly shook Kurt's shoulder in aid to wake him up but as soon as the skinny boy opened his eyes he looked alarmed and scared that he was out of town and some place he hade never been before but wait he did recognize this place. As he fully woke up and the fuzziness from around his eyes cleared he realized where he was. He was in the car park outside Dolton academy "Where – we?" The porcelain boy choked out "Dalton its time you get back to normal and this will help ok! And don't even think about saying no!" Blaine replied and a slight murmur came from Kurt as he opened the door and unwillingly stepped out rearranging himself.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as he ran down the old corridors, just like when they met. They soon came to an old mahogany wood door with some very intricate carvings on. The curly haired boy pushed the doors open and there stood all the warblers but before the small boy could say anything the glee club and Blaine started to sing. The song familiar and happy and brought joy, hope and love feelings he hadn't felt for such a long time. As soon as the backing singers started to belt out the first notes Kurt new exactly what song it was that made him feel so happy and content inside, it was Teenage Dream. Blaine was smiling like a Cheshire cat but it wasn't because he loved the song so much and it reminded him of the day he met his true love but because for the first time in months he saw that smile on his other halves face the smile he had been longing for for so long, the smile that shone like the sun and brightened up the room.

The song ended but somehow it wasn't finished yet, like there was more to sing, so Kurt did the only thing he could think of to make this perfect moment last. He started to sing softly, he was singing black birds. The song that made Blaine fall madly in love with the diva. Tears started to stain the curly haired boys face as he embraced his boyfriend. The two boys stood there for as long as they could trying to take as much as they could from the historic event in Kurt Hummel's life, He could sing and unlike his sentences they where perfect no gaps no forgotten words it was perfect he was perfect. The Warblers each put a hand on Kurt's shoulder as they left the two lovers in piece. Usually the small boy would freak at the touch of someone but his beloved boyfriend but not this time he stayed still no flinch finally he felt safe again like he rebuild what he hade lost and maybe get back to normal. The two love birds walked back to the car hand in hand with the biggest smiles on there faces.

Kurt's speech never fully recovered but he was no longer afraid to talk, in fact he talked rather a lot. Blaine and Kurt both went to prom together and had the happiest day of there life, Lets just say Riley was wrong when he said his punching bag would never be able to sleep with anyone else! The two boys now live happily together in a flat in L.A and go to the same uni.

THE END!

**Authors note: ****Wow so that's it I have just officially ended my first fan fic hoped you like pls comment and soz for the wait for this chapter but I hade to go to a friends B-Day party. I will try and stat a new fan fic but need to wait for a new idea so bear with me peeps see ya Bye!**


End file.
